Take My Breath Away
by lilwwevixen
Summary: When a WWE superstar is critical in hospital after a serious car crash, a WWE diva makes a confession as he lies on his deathbed. (one shot)(songfic)


Take My Breath Away 

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own any wrestlers in the WWE.

Summary: When a WWE superstar is critical in hospital after a serious car crash, a WWE diva makes a confession as he lies on his deathbed. (one shot)(songfic)

_Heads turned as she stepped through the doors, not wanting any fuss the woman pulled her cap further down on her head. Approaching the reception she quietly enquired the room he was in. Making her way down the hall she was completely oblivious to the stares from the appreciative men who practically drooled at her curved figure. In her mind she was replaying that one night, the one night both RAW and SMACKDOWN were in the same town, the one night both sets of stars had gone out together, the one night that had changed her life forever._

_(flashback)_

"Hey dollface" the diva looked up to see the doctor himself, John Cena standing over her.

"Hey to you too Cena and no I don't wanna dance," she replied smirking.

"Who said I was gonna ask you to dance?" he asked with his hands up.

"No one, but I knew you were going to so I saved you the trouble by replying first," she quipped with a twinkle in her eyes.

"But we have been here for over an hour and you have not danced once," Cena pleaded, " Please Victoria just dance with me once and I'll be happy and leave you alone, pleeeeaaaaaaase."

" No I will not dance with you. Now why don't you go find some ring-rat who will do more dance with you?" Victoria snapped. Cena didn't reply but simply turned around and walked away. She knew she shouldn't have snapped because he was really only trying to help her but she wasn't going to admit that anytime soon.

" Hey Vicks you ok?" Victoria spun her head round at the sound of the voice to find herself looking into the most beautiful brown eyes she had ever seen. Looking to the rest of him she put on a small smile for her friend.

"Um…yeah…I'm…uh…I'm good, you?" she stuttered, running a hand self-consciously through her hair.

"I'm cool in the mood for a dance though," he replied with a sparkle in his eyes.

"I'll dance with you," the words flew from her lips before she could stop them. Cursing herself inwardly she could feel the colour flooding to her cheeks. When she met his eyes he was smiling broadly.

"Ok come on then," he replied grabbing her by the hand and pulling her to the dance floor. Pulling her close they began to move together to the beat of the music.

"Will you stay up with me?" he whispered softly in her ear. Unable to reply she simply nodded not wanting to break the contact anytime soon. The song changed bringing a smile to Victoria's lips as she recognised the opening notes to her favourite song.

_**Watchin' every motion **_

**In this foolish lovers game**

_**On this endless ocean **_

_**Finally lovers know no shame**_

She was in heaven, there was no other way to describe the pleasure she felt. It was as if there was nobody else in the world except them and if they let go of each other they would surely die.

_**Turnin' and returnin' **_

_**To some secret place inside **_

_**Watchin' in slow motion **_

_**As you turn around and say**_

Gently pulling her head back she gazed deep into his eyes and saw that he was feeling exactly the same as she was. Smiling ever so slightly he brought his head down and captured her lips with the most gentle of kisses she had ever received. Sliding her arms around his neck she pulled him closer, deepening the kiss, making it more passionate than gentle.

_**My love **_

_**Take my breath away **_

**Take my breath away**

As he pulled back she let out a moan of protest, immediately missing the contact.

"Stay with me," he whispered softly, "Will you spend the night with me, please?"

Smiling a genuine smile she replied, "Yes," equally softly. Taking her by the hand he lead her to the table where they collected their things and left unnoticed. Reaching the hotel they entered his room, hands still joined, and began to once more kiss with fierce passion.

_**Watchin' I keep waiting **_

_**Still anticipatin' love **_

_**Never hesitatin' **_

**To become the fated ones**

Sunlight poured through the windows causing one of the occupiers of the bed to squint upon opening their eyes. Rolling over so that her back was to the sun, Victoria's eyes widened as she remembered the events of the previous night as her eyes travelled along his body. Panic filled her as she realised that now nothing would ever be the same between them again. Sliding gently out of the bed, ensuring he was still asleep, she gathered her clothing, redressed and left the room.

_**Turnin' and returnin' **_

_**To some secret place inside **_

_**Watchin' in slow motion **_

_**As you turn around and say** _

_(back to present)_

_Now as she stood on the threshold of his room, watching him looking so helpless and vulnerable, she realised what a mistake she had made by leaving and breaking all contact with him. Sitting on the chair that was placed at his bedside, she gently placed her hand on top of his and allowed the tears that she had been holding back flow._

_**My love **_

_**Take my breath away **_

_**Take my breath away**_

"_I'm so sorry," she choked out, "I never meant to hurt you, I thought that I had made a mistake by sleeping with you, now I realise that the only mistake I made was leaving you."_

_**Through the hourglass I saw you **_

_**In time you slipped away **_

_**When the mirror crashed I called you **_

**And turned to hear you say**

"_I thought that I could deal with it, that I would be able to forget but I was wrong," she sobbed, "I need you, I can't live without you, I love you." Grasping his hand tighter, she put her other hand to her stomach hoping that if she told him this then he would wake up and tell her everything was going to be ok._

_**If only for today **_

I am unafraid 

_**Take my breath away **_

_**You take my breath away **_

_**You take my breath **_

_**You take my breath **_

_**You take my breath **_

**Away**

"_I…I'm…pregnant…wi…with …your baby," she stuttered through her tears, "Please wake up, I can't do this on my own, I need you here with me please," Looking up, her tears increased as she came to the realization that she had to do it alone. Bending over him she placed one last gentle kiss on his lips as a goodbye. Then sinking to her knees she began sobbing once more and Rob Van Dam's line went flat._

You take my breath away 


End file.
